Sorry I Can't Be a Good Girl
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Because Ryuko and Satsuki know how to put on a show, and everybody believes every part of it. But the two know everything. They always have. Ryuko la Satsuki for my good friend, IceDragonMist. Read'n Enjoy.


**Sorry I Can't Be a Good Girl**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

For a place as messed up as Honnouji Academy and the whole area in general, the sunsets were quite beautiful.

Seen from this height, the setting sun was a glorious sight...as cliché as that sounded.

There was the echo of a sword's tip idly tapping the pristine classroom floor.

"She's late..."

Looking back on recent events, this was all one Hell of a charade they had going on.

Matoi Ryuko and Kiryuin Satsuki: the rebel with a mouth and a sword just as mean, and the queen bee, the overpowered-as-Hell Student Council President.

They were constantly at each other's throats, mostly with their swords actually clashing within extremely close proximity of their necks (but that's just an inconsequential detail).

They talked shit, and everybody bought it all, hook, line and sinker.

They knew _everything_.

"Junketsu? Purity? Hah! There ain't nothin' pure about you!" _You're the purest creature on this earth, Sats. You know that._

"If it means achieving power, I will gladly bare my breasts for the world to see!" _Ryuko, thank you. Your touch makes me feel clean every single time...Imouto._

Ryuko smiled softly, idly spinning her half of the scissor blade against the floor expertly using her palm and three fingers.

"We're bullshittin' everybody, huh?" She thought aloud.

"Watch your language, Imouto. You're in school grounds, remember?"

With a snort, Ryuko spun her sword once more before swinging it over her shoulder, turning to look at the queen bee herself step through the door to the classroom. The light of sunset spilled in through the windows and gave her big sister a glow that was very different, and much better (in Ryuko's opinion) than that ridiculous, blinding white light that was ever-present in Satsuki's more frequent grand entrances.

"You sure didn't have much trouble cussin' my ear off last night~" Ryuko remarked with a cheeky grin. Satsuki returned the grin, blushing just a bit, brushing some of her luscious raven-black tresses behind her ear.

"Sorry. Sorry, Ryuko. Just wanted to play a bit, keep character, that sort of thing," she shrugged and set her faithful, reliable katana Bakuzan against the leg of the teacher's desk. Ryuko kept quiet as she stepped forth and set down her own sword to make an "X" shape after resting her scissor blade against Bakuzan.

Crimson-red crossed with black and Satsuki's arms embraced her little sister from behind.

The rebel smiled with warm affection as she leaned back into her big sister's embrace, trying to hold back a cute giggle when Satsuki buried her nose in Ryuko's silky black hair and nuzzled her, sniffing the back of her neck.

"Geez, Sats, you're such a perv. How cliché and creepy is that gesture, anyhow?" She poked fun at Satsuki's affectionate antics. She sighed softly when one of the older girl's hands moved to Ryuko's chest, not groping her, but simply pushing her palm gently against the cloth between Senketsu's eyes, right over Ryuko's heart. The girl herself blushed but just smiled.

"Don't mock me about unoriginality when your heart beats this fast. I can feel it from back here, too," Satsuki whispered in Ryuko's ear. The response from the girl with the red lock of hair was moving her other hand to grasp Satsuki's and intertwine their fingers over her heart.

Ryuko's eyes became steely and shined with resolve as she spoke while Satsuki cuddled her from behind, the two maidens of the Life Fibers bathed in the waning sunlight.

"We're gonna take her down. I promise you, Nee-san. I'll do my best to keep up the act like we agreed when I first arrived here and we met again, and then, we'll strike that fucking monster down and fulfill Dad's dying wish. You have my word."

"Ryuko...thank you. The Elite 4 are just as committed to the cause. The goal is still far off, but we'll make it work." The Student Council President urged her sister to turn around and after Ryuko obediently complied, the big sister kissed the little sister on the lips; a sweet, tender caress.

"I love you, sis," Ryuko spoke first, her lips brushing against Satsuki's with each syllable. She then smirked in that way that was just Ryuko. "Nee-san, can I run her through from behind? I get the arteries, you stab her in the heart from the front?"

"Hmmm... that's an interesting proposition...but I say we both stab her in the heart from behind," Satsuki purred, holding Ryuko completely flush against her body. The girl smirked and nodded her approval, before smooching Satsuki again.

"Geez, you had to go and one-up me, eh~?" The rebel pouted after their lips parted, and then, she gasped and sighed with bliss when Satsuki's response came in the form of playful hands that began to explore the body Satsuki had gotten thoroughly well-acquainted with in the past months. Of course, Ryuko cooed and hummed with approval, combing her fingers through her big sister's long, luscious locks.

"Ryuko..." Satsuki's voice became a husky purr mixed with a whimper as she licked the side of the girl's neck and moved up to kiss her again, this time, an ardent, needy caress of lips. "Make love to me, Imouto...I need you...show me that there's still purity in me. _Please?"_

And _there_ was the side of Satsuki that only Ryuko would ever be privileged enough to be witness to.

"As you wish, Nee-san," Ryuko replied with a loving smile and then, put her lips and hands to work on her sister's absolutely perfect physique, more than glad to grant her request for reassurance and need for love.

Matoi Ryuko and Kiryuin Satsuki were sisters, they were in love, and they would bring down the demon that had manipulated and toyed with them like playthings. The sisters would make her pay and they would love each other every step of the way and long after the deed was done and she was no more.

Matoi Ryuko and Kiryuin Satsuki, sisters, rivals and lovers.

 **FIN**

 _ **For IceDragonMist**_


End file.
